As computers have become more commonplace, individuals and businesses have become increasingly reliant on reliable computer systems. Recovery mechanisms can be implemented to protect against various malfunctions, such as power failures, hardware and/or software errors, and so forth. The operating system and/or other control programs of a computer can provide various recovery mechanisms. Additional programs running on a computer can also provide their own recovery mechanisms of which the operating system and/or other control programs of the computer are unaware. With different recovery mechanisms operating, it can be difficult to prevent one recovery mechanism from interfering with or otherwise adversely affecting another recovery mechanism. Such interference or adverse effect can result in one or more recovery mechanisms operating incorrectly, which can result in the desired protection not being provided.